meet cylan
by THE DAUGHTER OF THE SEA GOD
Summary: rose finds an old friend, cylan, then she finds that she loves cylan and lux what will she do?


**hello people this is where you meet cylan and see roses past **  
><strong>disclaimer:i do not own teen titans i wish i did though<strong>

"hey kole whats up" rose said. kole instantly heard the fear, panic, and betrayal in her voice. "nothing much just hanging out"  
>kole said "is anything wrong rose you sound scared" said kole with worry rose was just about to reply when a mysterious voice<br>interruption her. "well she should be worried im here to steal my old girlfriend back" "CYLAN!"(1) rose snapped with worry in her voice as  
>she looked at lux then to cylan then back again "oh hey princess how is my beautiful flower" said cylan "rose... who is this and OLD<br>GIRLFRIEND" lux said yelling at the end. "cylan your different...NO! is slade controlling you again" rose said with worry "and lux yes old  
>girl friend before you and he is cylan an old child hood friend" rose said with fear in her voice "rose its me cylan you are right its<br>slade you have to... LOOK OUT!" cylan said in a friendlier tone just as rose was knocked out

* * *

><p>(in a dark room that is by slades lair)<br>"ugh where am I ugh" rose said groggly trying to sit up but realizing that she was bound to a table  
>"rose your up hi it been a few years and im sorry for going evil on you it just that slade has been controlling my thought and<br>actions" said cylan  
>"it ok i guess but with the slade controlling you why haven't you just walked away and said no im not part of this" rose said in her<br>smart way  
>"i cant or he uses threats like ill hurt her (2) and he will also torture me" cylan said sadly<br>"we can help you, you know" rose said redundantly  
>"no you might get hurt" cylan said<br>just then cylans eyes glowed a slight red "n-no its happening again rose im sorry for anything i do to you" cylan said  
>"hello my daughter how are you" said sladecylan  
>"well if you count being held agenst my will im GREAT" rose said sarcastically<br>"oh good" said slade/cylan  
>"why are you making cylan do all your work when you can just go incognito" rose said<br>"im not the incognito person except your 8th birth day party remember" said slade/cylan  
>"oh that stupid pizza party that was boring" said rose<br>"speaking of boring let's have a little fun" slade/cylan said evilly  
>flipping her chair so his foot was on her chest he smiled down at her "father, daughter time"<br>just when slade was getting out his weapon the doors slammed open "leave rose alone" lux yelled "nope" slade said evilly as he used his  
>mind to slam her into the wall "NO ROSE" lux yelled with dispare. the red glow left cylans eyes and he stood there "what happened" he<br>looked around dazed "y-you" lux said dazed "NO I-I WOULD NEVER EVER HURT HER" cylan said. "WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DID"  
>lux looked at kole who used rose to read cylans mind "lux he telling the truth he lived with rose and share some really bad memory's<br>together like" "WELL WELL WELL look who we have here" said slade who had entered the room pushing lux, kole, and Jericho out the  
>door and slamming it. picking up his sword and putting himself inbetween rose and slade rising the sword he charged slade with<br>blinding crashes rose woke up. seeing her up cylan grabbed her by the waist and teleported outside the ware house leaping onto the  
>dragons the group went back to the tower<p>

* * *

><p>waking up rose sat up. cylan went to get back her necklace and got back right when she woke up. after giving her the necklace he<br>sat down in the corner trying to hide his pain rose sat up "your hurt" she stated "no..." cylan said back "yes you are let me heal you  
>please" rose pleaded "fine" he grumbled after healing him rose stood up "well in going swimming if you are coming." she walked towards<br>the pool lux and cylan following close after her diving in she did a flip and rose stood up out of the water having a flash back she  
>gasped and got out of the pool. going over to a chair and sat down lux started to fallow "dude give her some space she's just having<br>a flash back" cylan said "but she's crying" lux protested "dude I lived with her almost my whole life she just needs space" cylan said  
>getting out he walked back to his chair and sat down after he sat down, lux went up to rose "you ok rose" lux asked "ya just a<br>painful memory" rose replied "ok ill be upstairs if you need me" lux said getting up and leaving the room. "cylan are you ok you seem  
>sad or something" rose said as she intercepted him as he was leaving "ya im fine" he lied easily "no you're not" rose said back "well<br>what about you princess your hiding something" cylan said "n-no im not" she stammered "yes you are" he said with skill "fine I think I  
>might love you and lux at the same time" rose said quickly "did you tell him yet?" cylan said "no i fear what he what he will say has<br>been dicey lately" rose said with pure fear in her voice. "its fine princess" cylan said as he hugged her "i just can't pick i cant i-its  
>too hard for me you both mean a lot to me" rose said into cylans back. "um rose can i talk with you" lux said from behind her<br>turning around she blushed "um sure lux" rose said following lux she looked at the floor ashamed that he had to see her hug another  
>boy that she also loved not that he knew that yet "rose do you still love me or are you falling in love with cylan" lux asked with fear<br>and worry in his voice "no im not falling in love with cylan" rose looked at the ground with regret "I love you both" rose said sadly  
>"OH um why didn't you tell me" lux said "i was afraid what your reaction would be because you've been...dicey lately" rose said her voice<br>layered with worry. lux left the room going to her corner she curled up into a tiny ball and cried "shhhh it ok its ok" kole held rose  
>after rose explained what happened kole called Jericho "well what do you like about cylan" Jericho signed "well, he is nice and he cares<br>about me and will protect me if i need help" rose said "and what you don't like about him" Jericho signed "well he wont tell me his  
>feelings" rose said "and with lux" Jericho signed "the same" rose said. just then you could heir lux yelling walking into the next room<br>rose saw the two boys she loved glaring daggers at each other "DUDE JUST BACK OFF" lux yelled "I didn't do anything i just want her  
>to be happy and not sad I was just comforting her" cylan said calmly "WELL IM NOT LETTING YOU STEAL MY GIRL FRIEND"<br>stepping in between them rose told them how she felt and her plan "well I was thinking we could have a threesome" rose said "rose I  
>don't think that will work" lux said "i will make it work" rose said "im fine with it" cylan shrugged "ill try" lux added "YAY" rose said<br>and hugged the both of them "well im going to run up to my room and get the book im reading" rose said "ill be right back" running  
>up stairs she grabbed the book CRASH! rose screamed "ROSE" both boys yelled breaking down the door cylan ran to the window seeing<br>slade with a sack under his arm he jumped to the roof slade was on knocking him out he grabbed the bag and got rose out "you ok  
>princess?" cylan asked takeing her back to the tower "ya my head hurts though" rose said putting her down inside the tower "rose are<br>you ok" lux said running up to her "im fine" rose said "i found the note you left behind" lux said "good i hoped that if you guys didn't  
>find slade you could use that code to hack the cameras and find were to go" rose said as they walked downstairs the boys saw roses<br>back "rose your back its cut" cylan stated "ill heal it" said lux touching her back the cut healed "thanks" rose said walking over to  
>the tv turning it on she found a movie and turned it on sitting down inbetween lux and cylan she pressed play the horror movie "nice i<br>thought we learned our lesson last time" lux said rose blushed "ill try not to create any monsters this time" rose said "last time?" cylan  
>asked "well the last horror movie we watched i created a monster by accident" rose said absent-mindedly<br>the crime scanner went off

* * *

><p>rose yelped as the three thugs backed her agenst the wall<br>rose tried to fight them all at once. a knife dug in her skin two of them picked up rose and carried her over to the scene of the  
>crime. both boys looked up to see rose "let us go and the girl does not get hurt" the first thug said "let me go do you know who<br>my father is" rose said "don't know don't care" the second thug said "MY FATHER IS SLADE AND I AM RAVENGER NOW LET ME  
>GO" rose snapped both thugs dropped her in fear and surprise "thank you NOW SCRAM" rose said loving the fear that she gave them<br>"nice princess" cylan smiled "that's the best move you pulled yet" lux said "well-being a villans daughter does include being feared by  
>others lower on the chain of villans" rose said "chain of villains?" lux said "oh i forgot to explain that sorry um well my father is<br>the emperor of all the villains i am the heiress when he passes i have to take his place he rules all villans under him in jump city  
>and Chicago have to listen to him and me but he only rules jump and Chicago" rose explained "will you take his place" lux asked "no"<br>rose replied "well then it will have to be me to lead the villans" said a mysterious voice

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dun<strong>  
><strong>who was that <strong>  
><strong>the villian chain is how i think things go so please review<strong>

**(1) his name is pronounced cylen **

**(2) her is rose by the way **


End file.
